1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof which performs a user log-in operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art electronic apparatus which is shared among a plurality of users is managed and used by assigning one account per user in terms of user account and log-in for user identification. If a plurality of users desires to use the electronic device together, they set and use a joint user account. To that end, the electronic device is set in the same environment, and the information for using the joint user account may be accessed by other users. Thus, if the electronic device is used by the joint user account, privacy of each user is not ensured. If each user sets his/her own account for protection of his/her privacy, the user suffers difficulty in logging into the electronic device by his/her user account every time.